


Signs of affection

by dab



Series: Anders/Mitchell drabbles and prompt fills [3]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dab/pseuds/dab
Summary: Anders doesn't show his affection in a traditional way, but it is obvious anyway.
Relationships: Anders Johnson/John Mitchell
Series: Anders/Mitchell drabbles and prompt fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487597
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Signs of affection

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for the second Drabble Challenge by GatheringFiKi on tumblr.  
Enjoy!

Prompt: Accidental / unguared signs of affection

It was kind of cute, Ty had to admit. Anders was trying so hard not to show he was hopelessly in love with the odd Irish vampire, but there were so many signs that everyone who looked could see how he really felt.

You could see it in the way he placed himself between Axl and Mitchell, always on his guard for his youngest brother’s tendency for violence.

It was obvious in the way he surveyed the room for mortals, and blood, to keep Mitchell out of temptation’s way.

It became especially clear when Mitchell laughed, because then Anders would always look his way, his eyes softening and a matching smile appearing.

Even Mike’s sneering disapproval was met with a shrug and a middle finger. No verbal warfare or drama, just acceptance that Mike would never approve anyway.

No, Anders did not show his affection in a traditional way, but Mitchell knew of his love anyway. 


End file.
